


I'll Mourn for a Kid, But Won't Cry For a King

by akamekurosaki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Song Lyrics, dream shows up for 2 seconds, techno is a sad boy ;;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamekurosaki/pseuds/akamekurosaki
Summary: The dust had settled, the battle won.A single man was left standing, towering over the bodies strewn about. His cold red eyes gazed at the sky, his arms limp at his side as he remembered fickle things of the past.War was this ugly, mad thing that held no mercy for those involved, be them a child or an elder. How many times, he wondered, had he seen a child carelessly thrown off a cliff? Or a boy, barely a man, stabbed through by a glinting blade because he thought others held honor as high as he did.Oh, he wished, he begged for that childhood ignorance to come back and cover his eyes from the horrors of the world. 'Such a shame' he thought, 'Such a shame that innocence in my opposite these days.'
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	I'll Mourn for a Kid, But Won't Cry For a King

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I don't really know what this is but enjoy

The dust had settled, the battle won. 

  
A single man was left standing, towering over the bodies strewn about. His cold red eyes gazed at the sky, his arms limp at his side as he remembered fickle things of the past.

  
War was this ugly, mad thing that held no mercy for those involved, be them a child or an elder. How many times, he wondered, had he seen a child carelessly thrown off a cliff? Or a boy, barely a man, stabbed through by a glinting blade because he thought others held honor as high as he did. 

  
Oh, he wished, he begged for that childhood ignorance to come back and cover his eyes from the horrors of the world. 'Such a shame' he thought, 'Such a shame that innocence in my opposite these days.'

* * *

  
Once upon a time there was a boy who wished to feel the warmth of affection instead of the cold bitterness that greeted him every time he stepped into the place one could call 'home'.

* * *

  
_We don't get enough love?_

  
The competition was over and once again, ~~_it always ends this way-_~~ the man stood as the lone victor. His competitors glared from their positions at his feet, angry at their loss beca _use how can one man be this powerful, how how **howhowhow-**_

  
_Well, they get a fraction_

  
"If you wish to defeat me, train for another 400 years" spoke the man. He turned to leave, his cloak swishing behind him as he did so, but before he could a voice spoke up. 

  
"How!?"

  
The man turned around, his gaze resting impassively upon the ma- no, boy before him, who couldn't be any older than 15. _God, did they really let kids into this? ~~You started at 9 so you have no room to talk.~~_

  
_They say, "How could he go if he's got everything?"_

  
The boy stood there angrily, his green hoodie adorned with a simple smiley face stained with mud and blood. He swayed on his feet, his wound was centered in the shoulder but he was still bleeding heavily. "How did you get this strong? How can you do all of this and still feel nothing!?"

  
_I can because I trained, ~~I became this unforgiving monster who can't stop~~_

  
_I'll mourn for a kid, but won't cry for a king_

  
The man did not speak these things aloud, he simply stared for a moment, before turning and exiting the arena to claim his prize.

* * *

  
Once upon a time there was a boy whose skin was painted shades of yellow and blue and purple and ~~ _redredredred **red** there was so much **red it-**_~~

* * *

  
The whispers would never leave him.

  
_The mad king, I heard he killed 300 men all on his own!_

  
_You could never understand_

  
They didn't bother him anymore.

  
_How it feels to be alone_

  
_That bastard, what right does he have to dress like that? Who does he think he is?_

  
_But I was meant to rule this world, you'd best say goodbye_

  
They didn't.

  
_Now you're standing in my way_

  
_Change the sign, quick! I don't want him to think the shops open or he might come in._

  
_ And now I need my- _

  
He had heard and endured worse.

  
_I need my room to fly_

  
As he walked through the street, the man was snapped out of his daze as a frail old man approached him. The old man looked into his eyes without flinching, reached his hand out, and ruffled the man's hair. The man, expecting anything but that, blinked in surprise. The old man smiled and said "Son, did you not think I'd remember you? I watched you grow up in that cold house, and you turned out to be as great of a man as I expected. I'm so proud."

  
The man's eyes lit up in recognition as he recalled a man giving him food _when mom and dad wouldn't let me in ~~because freaks don't deserve a roof over their head-~~_

* * *

  
The man stood in the field still, reminiscing before returning to the present. He needed to begin heading back to his employer, a business man with grand ideas and a price over his head.

  
The wind picked up and as his pink hair was ruffled by the wind, the man took one last look around before whispering to himself _"_ _Blood for the Blood God."_

**Author's Note:**

> songs-  
> Neon Gravestones by Twenty One Pilots  
> The Evil King by NateWantsToBattle


End file.
